So Cold
by XxKurayami no tenshixX
Summary: My eyes dully looked up at the darkening clouds, splattering droplets onto my blooding skin trying to wash the blood away from my body to make it look pure once again. "I thank you for your sympathy." I murmured to the skies with a small genuine smile on my face as I softly started to sing.


Hello minna! I hope you guys are having a nice day today :)

I was listening to this song which gave me a huge inspiration, I hope you very much like this!

Song Title

So Cold - Nikisha Reyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the music it belongs to their rightful owners

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh... you can't hear cry<strong>_

_**See all my dreams all die **_

_**Where you're standing on your own **_

_**It's so quiet here **_

_**And I fell so cold **_

_**This house no longer feels like home **_

It was Natsu's and mine three month anniversary, I was so happy to know that I had the most wonderful, sweet, and kind boyfriend like him. I remembered when he asked me out, I was in tears when I heard him say those six words that brought me into happiness and joy.

For our anniversary, I got him a golden bracelet that had a fire pendant with our initial engraved in it. I squealed in delight imagining Natsu's reaction when he see this. I happily wrapped it with an red wrapping paper and tied it with golden ribbons.

I stood up noticing it was 5 o'clock. I when to my drawer eagerly taking out multiple of clothes out laying them on my pink medium-size bed smoothing the wrinkles from the clothes. I grabbed t-shirts, tank tops, crop top, ect and started pairing it with pants, shorts, and skirts. I huffed angrily as I set another rejected outfit down on my bed, I sat down on my bed crossing my arms around my chest fuming angrily. How can it be so hard just to find something that will look suitable! From the corner of my eyes, I saw an outfit inside my drawer that was untouched and was slightly hanging of the drawer. I stood leisurely walking to the drawer grabbing the left behind outfit.

My eyes sparked as I admired the outfit. In no time, I was trying it on looking at myself in the mirror. I worn an white long sleeve lace shirt (don't worry there is an white tank top under it) with light blue lace shorts that were trimmed with white lace on one of the pocket and the hem of the light blue short. I paired my outfit with white knee-high flat boots.

"Beautiful," I murmured twirling around giggling softly. I putted light makeup on which consisted black eyeliner, black mascara, blush, and shining lip gloss. I admired myself one last time which was a bit longer. I pondered a bit, why was I trying so hard to impress him? Maybe I was like any other kind of teenager girl who falls in love, I would wanted to impress him no matter what.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see it was 6:30. I stood up grabbing the wrapped present walking out of my apartment. This time I didn't bring my celestial keys nor my whip with me since I know that Natsu would protect me no matter what, and beside how can I get hurt if Natsu is by my side?

_**When you told me you'd leave**_

_**I felt like I couldn't breathe **_

_**My aching body fell to the floor**_

_**Then I called you at home you said you weren't alone**_

_**I should've known better**_

_**Now it hurts much more**_

It was warm outside and the sun was setting down beautifully, colors like red, orange, pink, purple, yellow, and blue illuminated across the sky. I smiled as I saw two little kids one was a girl and the other was boy pass me giggling. They were running around chasing after each other as they laughed cheerfully, the little girl squealed loudly as the little boy grabbed her by the waist hugging her from behind.

"Hah! I got you now! Now you owe me a kiss!" The little boy said victoriously as he buffed his small chest up as if he was a super hero. "Alright, alright," the little girl sighed blushing a tiny bit. The little boy leaned closer to her while his eyes where close. I saw that the little girl had a mischievous glint in her eyes, she leaned closer until but smacked her tiny lips on his cheek and took off running giggling.

"Hey! That's not fair! Come back!" The little boy shouted blushing madly as he chased after her.

"Ah~ young love it reminds me of us when we were younger, don't you think, honey?" I turned around to see two old couples there holding hands as they adoringly look at the little kids.

I smiled brightly walking away obviously going to look for Natsu. I giggled blushing slightly once again imagining Natsu that I didn't notice that I had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, I snapped out of my train of thoughts when I heard low whispering coming from a dark alley that was on my left side.

My curious side got the best out of me, so I went into the dark alley tracking down the low whispering. Not to long I saw to dark shadowy figures, it was pitch black but had enough light from above to let light illuminate on them letting me see who it was.

I muffled my surprise and shock with my hand as I pressed myself further into the dark making sure they couldn't see me. It was Natsu pinning Lisanna on the wall while kissing her sweetly and passionately. He drew back from lack of oxygen, Lisanna panted softly before looking up at Natsu. "We shouldn't be doing this here, Natsu. Beside don't you have Lucy as your girlfriend?" She whispered looking around to see if anyone was there or was listening to there conversation. "No, you're the only one I love the most," He whispered shouted. Her eyes widen in shock, "Y-you love m-me, but what about L-lucy?" She said confused. "I can break up with her telling her that our relationship is not working out tonight, but just let me be your lover right now, please?" Natsu said huskily looking at her hungrily something that he never showed me.

Lisanna had tears of happiness in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into another passionate kiss soon that passionate became heated something Natsu would never do to me. He would only hesitantly peck my lips quickly then make up and excuse or run off to go fight Gray.

I felt wetness on my cheeks as my shaking hands let go of the carefully wrapped present falling to the dirty slightly wet ground (imagine it falling in slow-motion then making a thudding as it hit the ground) I backed away then turned around rushing out of the dark alley while sobbing in pain and anguish as I felt my heart ripped in two.

_**You caused my heart bleed and you still owe me a reason**_

_**'Cause I can't figure out why**_

_**Why am I alone and freezing **_

_**While you're in the bed that she's in**_

_**And I'm just left alone to cry **_

I stumbled out of the alley crying, I tried desperately to wipe away the tears as I walked along the wall so I wouldn't fall from pain. The tears finally stopped but I was sniffing and hiccuping a lot.

I wasn't even near my apartment before I was ambushed all of sudden from behind, "You're a hic fine woman with a body I hic would want to ravage." My eyes widen in fear as I felt a tongue give my neck a long lick. His breath smelled like alcohol and something else but I didn't describe what it was, his hands started started roaming my upper body making thrash violently.

"Feisty aren't yah? I like my women feisty. I hope you will enjoy this." I cried desperately as I tried to throw his filthy hands off of my body. I felt my shirt getting ripped then my shorts. "STOP!" I shouted loudly. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I cried for help but no one was in sight, how can no one here my cries?!

I felt myself getting pushed down to the ground as the the filthy drunken man was on top of me kissing me inappropriately. I tried to kick him, hit him, bite him anything that would at least get him off of me.

When I felt him kissing lower down my body, I screamed for _him_ as tears leaked out running down my temple I tried pushing the drunken man's head off of my lower body part.

He growled in anger and he slapped me very hard which I know will leave a bruise mark and maybe a little bit of blood trail.

Please someone HELP ME!

_**You caused my heart to bleed and you still owe me a reason **_

_**"Cause I can't figure out why **_

_**You caused my heart to bleed and you still owe me a reason**_

_**"Cause I can't figure out why**_

After he finally left, I trembling stood up staying on the wall for support so I wouldn't fall. When I bend down to pick the last remaining clothes that were not ripped, I had to bite my lips from crying out loud from pain.

I putted the none ripped clothes on my disgusted, bruised, and bloody body. Instead of going back home, I went into the forest. I limped in pain as I tried to walk to the forest.

When I entered the forest, it was peaceful I limp while I felt fresh tears blur my eyesight. "AHH!" I tripped over something making me fall over down to the ground harshly opening already fresh wounds. I cried in so much pain that I have never felt so much.

When I wiped my eyes I turned around to see it was a tree root that made me trip. When I got up again attempting to walk, I fell to my knees when I felt an immense pain surge through my right ankle. I looked at my right ankle only too see fresh blood dripping down my ankle. I lightly touched it but it hurt like hell. "I broke my ankle," I muttered to myself.

I looked around my surrounding to look for a stick that would hold my weight. When I finally found one, I putted all my right pressure to the stick and started walking again. I was breathing heavily as I felt my eyesight getting blurry but not from tears but a different cause.

When I came out of the forest, I saw a beautiful golden prairie. I let go of the stick letting myself fall into the embrace of the feathery like comfort painting it with a color of deep red. I smiled gently as I felt myself slipping away.

*Splat*

*Splat*

My eyes dully looked up at the darkening clouds, splattering droplets onto my bloody skin trying to wash the blood away from my body to make it pure once again. "I thank you for your sympathy." I murmured to the skies with a small genuine smile on my face as I softly started to sing.

"Oh... you can't h-hear me c-cry. See all my d-dreams all d-die."

I felt my soul slowly slipping away

"From w-where you're s-standing on your o-own."

All I could see, was white.

I mustered up all the last remaining of my breath to say the last piece of the song.

"It's so q-quiet here. And I f-feel so c-cold"

I saw a hand reaching out toward me and I felt my soul accepting the hand.

My eyes turned dull as I closed my eyes going into a long forever sleep to never wake up again.

"This h-house no l-longer... feels like h-home..."

_**The End**_


End file.
